Heinous Bōma
Heinous Bōma (ゴクアクボーマ Gokuaku Bōma) is a Boma Beast of the Hundred Boma Tribes who serves Princess Boma Jarmin; he is the combined form of the warriors Hyōma (氷魔 Hyōma) and Enma (炎魔 Enma), brother Boma who fight together as both allies and in their combined monster form. Character History Hyoma and Enma were two warriors who fought during the Boma war with the humans and fairies 20,000 years ago; however in the midst of battle, Hyoma became disillusioned by the nature of war and fighting and vowed to give it up when his younger brother, Enma, becomes hurt in the battles. The two ultimately become sealed within two "demon statues" at a temple, where Jarmin finds them and resurrects them in hopes of them fusing into Heinous Boma. However, due to Hyoma's vow of non-violence, he runs away not wanting to join together with his brother while Enma allies with Jarmin to attack humans and to force Hyoma to fuse together with him; making a blood pact with the Boma leader in her alliance. Hyoma eventually encounters the Turboranger, where he bonds with Shunsuke due to their commonality of being elder brothers and wanting to protect their younger brother at all cost. When they confront Enma and Jarmin, Hyoma fights to save him, but becomes hurt; while Jarmin ultimately betrays Enma of their pact and hurts him as well due to their failure to work together. Seeing each other as the only means to save one another, Hyoma and Enma ultimately fuse into Heinous Boma, but doing so removes their free will and personality, turning them into a powerful, mindless monster. Angered by Jarmin's actions and the unstoppable nature of the fused brothers, Yellow Turbo attacks them with the B Bowgun before the Turboranger defeat them with the V-Turbo Bazooka; then with Turbo Robo when Jarmin grows them. However after Heinous Boma is stopped, Hyoma and Enma shrink once again and die together happily giving up their battles after all this time. As they die, they become reborn into a red and blue flower. Personality Hyoma is the elder, peaceful brother; having given up his violent ways, he chooses to rather talk and be protective than to fight. Enma is the younger, violent brother; he still believes in the Boma way and is willing to continue fighting if the Boma ask him to. While both have personalities individually, their fused personality as Heinous Boma has no personality, merely being a warrior who attacks for the sake of destroying everything. Arsenal Heinous Boma's main ability is to become a massive ball of destruction, rolling up and destroying anything in its path when it is fully transformed. In its two separate forms, Enma has the ability to use a wand that turns anything hit by him into a burned-out tree. Hyoma does not demonstrate any of his powers or abilities outside his fused form with Enma into Heinous Boma. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Bōma Beasts Category:Sentai Redeemed Monsters